


Prompt #21

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #21July 7, 2020Genre: HorrorPrompt: When you were little, you could swear there was a monster under your bed–but no one believed you. On the eve of your 30th birthday, you hear noises coming from under your bed once again. The monster is back and has an important message to deliver to you.Source: 7 Creative Writing Prompts To Spark Your Writing / www.writersdigest.com
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020
Kudos: 1





	Prompt #21

"Come on, Lily." The voice was low and raspy. "Look."

Lily lurched up from her bed, immediately recognized the voice and source. This horror had terrified her every night of her childhood by rumbling under her bed and saying mad things to her which she made the mistake to repeat to others. It had earned her the reputation of being a strange child. And she spent her entire adulthood trying to shake off the label of oddness.

She blinked in the dark. She thought she had outgrown monsters. "Go away." She was surprised her voice sounded steady and angry.

"Listennnnnnnn." The bed shook. "Danger comes again."

"Stop!" She screamed. 

"I am not ittttt."


End file.
